


Лёд как прикрытие

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Фигурное катание для Юри скорее прикрытие, нежели основная работа, возможность передвигаться по миру и делать свою основную работу киллера. И однажды ему поступает заказ... на Виктора Никифорова.





	Лёд как прикрытие

В этом коротком коридоре тихо и немного жутко. Единственная длинная лампа жужжит и загадочно мигает, словно пытается что-то ему передать с помощью азбуки Морзе. А ещё здесь так тихо, что создаётся впечатление, будто за дверью, через которую он вошёл, нет ни единой живой души.

Юри вытирает покрасневшие глаза и коротко стучит в неприметную дверь. Он слишком мало спал после проигрыша. Да и перед ним тоже отдыхать не пришлось.

Приветствия не звучит. Оно было по телефону, когда Юри вызвали сюда, сдёрнув прямо с аэропорта. Пришлось врать Челестино, чтобы оказаться здесь.

— Простите, что подвёл вас, — Юри стоит, повинно опустив голову.

— Ты не подвёл, — отзывается человек за столом, и Юри поднимает на него взгляд. Осматривает бегло морщинистое лицо, отмечает, что последние волосы покинули голову, и какое-то мгновение всматривается в узкие щели глаз за прозрачными стёклами очков, чтобы убедиться, что там нет недовольства или злости. — Немного пострадала твоя легенда, но своё дело ты сделал. Можешь передохнуть. До поры до времени, — усмехается старик. — И подумай над тем, как ты будешь работать с новой целью.

Юри непонимающе замирает, а потом тянет руку к брошенному на стол простому серому конверту.

— Личность известная, — добавляет старик, когда Юри осторожно открывает конверт и заглядывает внутрь. — Не стоит с ним как обычно. Никаких пуль между глаз. Не стоит портить такое лицо.

У Юри сердце сжимается, когда он перебирает несколько фотографий и всматривается в улыбающееся лицо Виктора Никифорова.

— Вы решили расчистить мне место к золоту? — пряча за насмешливым любопытством колкую боль, интересуется Юри, рассматривая старика с новой стороны. — Так там ещё много таких, кто легко окажется впереди.

— Твой соперник уже давно примерил на себя роль шпиона, — соединяя кончики пальцев, принимается рассказывать старик. — Ты можешь посмотреть всю собранную нами информацию в досье, что найдёшь в этом же конверте. — Юри заглядывает и действительно обнаруживает там какие-то распечатки. Правда, доставать их не спешит, да и фотографии убирает обратно, от греха подальше. Всему своё время. — Займись этим, — старик откидывается на спинку удобного кожаного кресла и жмурится, словно сытый кот. — Можешь не торопиться, время терпит.

— Я могу идти? — закрывая конверт и убирая его во внутренний карман куртки, уточняет Юри.

— Да, — соглашается старик, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. — Ты можешь идти.

Юри выходит, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Неторопливо пересекает коридор, чтобы снова окунуться в шум и яркое мельтешение.

Лишь выйдя из здания и поймав такси, Юри позволяет себе осторожно выдохнуть. Он смотрит в окно, на проносящиеся мимо здания, на людей, спешащих куда-то по своим делам, и чувствует, что начинает остро им завидовать. С их повседневными переживаниями, горестями и радостями. С их небольшими зарплатами и начальниками-самодурами. У них всё поправимо. А Юри сегодня заказали его мечту. Кумира, из-за которого он и попал в так любимое им фигурное катание.

Маленькая комната с кроватью у единственного окна. Юри больше и не надо. Он привык к этой обстановке и сейчас даже рад ей.

Говорят, дома даже стены помогают.

Юри смотрит на увешанные постерами стены и хмурится. Со всех них на него сейчас смотрит Виктор Никифоров. Кумир детства. Тот, кто когда-то вдохновил и помог поверить в себя. Тот, из-за которого он когда-то пошел в большой спорт, а не остался прятаться на домашнем льду. Тот, кого ему заказали.

Юри прикрывает глаза и отворачивается. Видеть лицо Виктора Никифорова сейчас невыносимо.

На каток Юри приходит почти бездумно. Дома находиться невыносимо, идти куда-то ещё — не хочется. А на катке сейчас никого нет, и, как и раньше, это спасает.

— Просто посмотри, хорошо? — просит Юри, отдавая очки в руки старой подруги.

Тренировать эту программу он начал ещё в Канаде, куда вернулся после получения того злополучного конверта. Он пытался понять Виктора, разобраться с той информацией, что ему дал босс. Все это время в голове не укладывается, что всемирно известный фигурист, гордость России, может быть шпионом. Юри до сих пор не понимает, как у него на всё это времени хватает. Придумать программу, воплотить её, да ещё и чем-то посторонним заниматься. Словно в сутках Виктора Никифорова не двадцать четыре часа.

Юри прикрывает глаза и отбрасывает все посторонние мысли. Он вернётся к ним чуть позже. Не здесь и не сейчас.

Он скользит по льду, вслушиваясь в музыку, что звучит только у него в голове. Этот ритм так легко поймать, особенно сейчас, когда он уже не один раз пропустил через себя всё это. Когда откатал каждый фрагмент, каждое движение.

Юри не чувствует усталость почти до самого конца. Словно где-то внутри его что-то подпитывает энергией, вплоть до того момента, как в голове затихают последние аккорды. А потом он возвращается в реальность и понимает, что задыхается. Все силы ушли на прокат, и тело налилось тяжестью, но внутри на удивление тихо и спокойно. Ушёл куда-то тот гремучий коктейль, что плескался ещё пару часов назад и мешал думать здраво. Ничто больше не раздирает на куски, и, глядя на то в какой восторг пришла Юко, даже хочется улыбнуться. Всего на мгновение, после чего Юри мешает ложь с правдой, дозировано выдавая информацию, в которую можно поверить. Рассказывать старой подруге всё он не собирается. Так же, как и использовать, но в итоге всё получается совсем иначе и гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать. А события начинают набирать оборот вне зависимости от желаний самого Юри.

С фразой: «Я буду твоим тренером!» в жизнь Юри врывается тот, кого он никак не может разгадать. И ведёт себя так наивно-раскованно, что Юри теряется еще больше.

Виктор врастает в его жизнь, становится неотъемлемой частью, и только вечерами, после тренировок, на грани сна и реальности, в сознание приходит мысль: «Ты должен его убить». И Юри начинает казаться, что пуля в лоб, выпущенная из снайперской винтовки, была бы гораздо милосердней. Для них обоих.

Порой он даже представляет это. Во время прокатов или за обедом, когда Виктор сидит напротив и с удовольствием жуёт стряпню матери, Юри смотрит и видит прямо между его глаз ровное круглое отверстие и струйку крови, стекающую вниз. В такие моменты он сглатывает и жмурится, прогоняя яркие видения. Юри слишком хорошо знает, как выглядят такие ранения, и во что превращается затылок после подобных выстрелов…

На катке он тренируется как заведённый, потому что после этого ночью ему не снятся сны. Не преследует мёртвый взгляд льдистых глаз.

Заказчик звонит внезапно. Знакомая мелодия вырывает из сна, заставляя щурится от яркого света пробудившегося экрана. Юри не надо смотреть на дисплей, чтобы знать, кто по ту сторону. Он сглатывает, но, не позволяя себе передумать, быстро и решительно принимает вызов.

— Да? — выходит хрипло, и Юри приходится кашлянуть, чтобы вернуть голосу нормальное звучание. Но с той стороны не ждут, и холодное напоминание звучит прежде, чем Юри успевает ещё хоть что-то сказать.

— Время идёт. Когда я говорил, что время терпит, то не имел в виду такой большой срок.

— Чтобы снова работать, как раньше, мне нужна реабилитация на льду, — тихо замечает Юри, выбираясь из-под одеяла, и садится, прислонившись спиной к стене рядом с окном и прикрыв глаза. — Тем более сейчас не подходящее время. Случись что — и меня будут полоскать ещё долго. А вам ведь этого не нужно?

— Сколько?

— До конца Гран-При как минимум. Наше сотрудничество с ним должно подойти к концу.

— Не затягивай.

Гудки раздаются прежде, чем Юри успевает ответить. Да и нечего тут отвечать. Ему дали время подумать. И придумать.

Он стукается затылком о стену и кривится. В голове пусто, только перед глазами встают быстро сменяющие друг друга картинки. Вот Виктор улыбается, его глаза сияют вдохновением, мгновение и они пусты, а вместо лица посмертная маска.

Засыпает Юри только под утро.

Виктор словно играет с ним. Тянется, завлекает, становится ещё ближе, хотя Юри наоборот нужна дистанция. Как можно дальше. Как можно меньше. А Виктор вторгается в его личное пространство. Касается, смотрит. Юри уже и самому хочется коснуться. Провести ладонями по коже. Прижать к стене, больно стукнув об неё лопатками.

Юри паникует, когда Виктор спрашивает, кем бы он хотел его видеть. Дёргается, когда тот спрашивает про любовников, и отступает назад, спешно возводя хоть какой-нибудь барьер и чертя воображаемую линию на песке.

Выходит. Виктор словно соглашается с правилами игры, позволяет быть теми, кем в панике и спешке предложил Юри, и, кажется, на немного отступает. А потом снова идут тренировки, и они оба сосредотачиваются на льду. Становятся теми, кем кажутся для остальных: фигуристом и его тренером. Вплоть до следующего раза, который наступает неожиданно скоро.

Юри смотрит как завороженный, когда уставший показывать один и тот же прыжок Виктор наклоняется, цепляясь пальцами за бортик катка. Серебристые волосы, заполошное дыхание, чуть хриплый голос. Всё это не должно на Юри действовать. Не так. А он, вместо того, что есть, видит капли крови на прядях, слышит предсмертный хрип. Юри неосознанно тянет руку, касается макушки, чтобы убедиться — кровь ему чудится. Но Виктор сползает вниз, ложится прямо на лёд, и непонятно, шутит ли он или просто действительно настолько устал. Юри об этом даже не задумывается, потому что действия Виктора невольно словно током бьют по оголённым нервам, отчего горло сжимается, не позволяя вдохнуть.

Весь вечер он осторожно наблюдает за Виктором со стороны. Держит дистанцию, но наваждение не отпускает.

В следующую тренировку Юри заваливает почти все прыжки.

* * *

Время неумолимо утекает, словно вода сквозь пальцы. Юри прорывается, побеждает, и однажды нервы сдают окончательно. Он позорно ревет на парковке, выплескивая на Виктора всё скопившееся напряжение. Кричит, захлебываясь слезами, но инстинктивно умалчивает о том, что действительно выедает внутренности. Юри должен победить, чтобы идти дальше, но в самом конце вместо радости ждёт то, что выжжет дотла.

 

Юри не спит после очередного этапа. Просто лежит и бездумно смотрит в потолок, время от времени неосознанно проводя пальцами по губам. Он всё ещё чувствует привкус поцелуя, жар чужих жёстких губ, уверенное прикосновение и ладонь под затылком, сберёгшая от встречи со льдом. Юри выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Его больше не преследуют видения мёртвых льдистых глаз. Нет больше крови при взгляде на Виктора. Юри знает, что должен делать. Осталось только понять, как этого добиться.

Юри дали отсрочку, позволили откатать Гран-При, но… Когда сестра сообщает о том, что Маккачин отравился, внутри поселяется червячок сомнения. Быть может, нанимателю просто надоело ждать, и он нанял кого-то другого, менее проблемного? Или всё произошедшее действительно простая случайность? Юри не знает, но предлагает Виктору лететь. Если он действительно тот, кем его считает наниматель, то вряд ли пострадает, а если нет… Юри честно собирается это выяснить. Поговорить с Виктором до отлёта и раскрыть пусть не все, но хотя бы некоторые карты. Только не успевает. Виктор действует так быстро, что просто не получается остаться наедине хотя бы на пять минут. А потом самолёт взлетает в воздух, и Юри остаётся только надеяться, что всё произошедшее с Маккачином — всего лишь досадная случайность, а не чьё-то намеренное вмешательство.

Успокаивается Юри только в аэропорту, когда видит через стеклянную перегородку бледного и усталого, но живого Виктора. Они срываются оба, словно мальчишки, бегут навстречу, не заботясь, что о них подумают все те, кто увидит. Для Юри сейчас главное — оказаться по одну сторону, коснуться, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. О причинах Виктора он сейчас не думает. Только откладывает на потом облегчение, явно отразившееся на его лице, когда они столкнулись взглядами.

Виктор оказывается в объятиях прежде, чем Юри успевает подумать, что переступает черту. А потом уже становится не важно. От Виктора привычно пахнет парфюмом, свежим воздухом и Маккачином. Юри улыбается, утыкаясь носом в шею, и замирает, уловив ещё один запах. Он тревожит, оседая металлическим привкусом на языке.

Пыль и кровь.

Юри сглатывает и отстраняется. Заглядывает в глаза в попытке узнать там ответ, но Виктор словно нарочно их прикрывает. Отступает чуть в сторону, кривя в едва заметно болезненной улыбке губы, и чешет довольного Маккачина за ухом.

— Идём в отель?

И уже там Юри узнаёт, что поездка для Виктора прошла не так спокойно, как хотелось бы.

— Виктор? — Юри смотрит на спешно завязывающего халат Виктора и хмурится.

— На льду я стою куда уверенней, чем на земле, — пытается тот отшутиться. — Поздний ужин или сразу спать?

Юри наблюдает за тем, как Виктор, с преувеличенным интересом, рассматривает одну из гостиничных кроватей, а перед глазами всё ещё стоит синяк с кровоподтёком на боку. Юри готов поспорить, что этим дело не ограничилось, но без халата Виктор спиной не поворачивался.

— Хорошо приложился, помочь обработать? — интересуется Юри, принимая правила игры.

Гостиничные халаты не сильно мягкие и уютные, но после напряжения последних дней, недосыпа и перелётов, Юри настолько разморило, что он готов хоть прямо сейчас в кровать. И спорить не сильно хочется. Упал, так упал.

Только характер увиденного синяка совсем не подходит под простое «упал».

— Само пройдёт. Мне же не кататься в этом сезоне, — отмахивается Виктор с явной осторожностью касаясь бока. — Может тебя размять?

Виктор явно смеётся. Играется, хотя Юри видит по глазам, что всё это маска. Не доходит сейчас до них ни эта игривость, ни напускное веселье.

— Ну же, Юри, давай поспим вместе?

Юри словно током прошибает, когда Виктор касается ладонью щиколотки и ведёт выше, забираясь под полу халата. Нависает сверху, похоже, так и не собираясь садиться. Чужую ладонь Юри ловит почти на внутренней стороне своего бедра. Сжимает пальцы, не позволяя двинуться дальше, и поднимает взгляд.

В голове уже мелькают картинки того, как он дёргает Виктора и подминает под себя, как тот запрокидывает голову, открывая беззащитную шею, на которой вполне можно оставить метку так, что придётся надеть шарф.

— Не надо, — пересиливает себя Юри, вспоминая синяк и понимая, что Виктору от таких действий будет больно. Так что он отстраняет чужую руку, напоследок сильнее сжав пальцы, и отползает к спинке, упираясь в неё спиной. — Нам надо отдохнуть, завтра открытая тренировка.

— Разумно, — с улыбкой соглашается Виктор и отворачивается, пряча то, что Юри уже успел заметить: разочарование.

Больше они не разговаривают. Отмалчиваются, когда ужинают, потому что Виктор всё-таки заказал еду в номер. Молчат и тогда, когда Юри одевается ко сну.

А потом Виктор уходит. Юри слышит хлопок двери, но пойти следом не может, он даже не знает, реально ли это, потому что почти уже спит.

 

Когда в номер вместе с Виктором заваливается и Крис, Юри на мгновение теряется. Судя по фотографиям, выложенным в интернет, и виду — они после бассейна, а это значит, что Крис, в отличие от самого Юри, видел всю спину полностью и даже помогал выбрать такой ракурс, чтобы синяков на фотографии видно не было.

Юри интересно, что именно Виктор тому рассказал. И сколько из сказанного было правдой.

— И сколько ты знаешь? — внезапно уточняет Крис, когда Виктор закрывает за собой дверь ванной.

— О том, что Виктор неуклюж на земле? — привычно играет простачка Юри. — Всё. Как он так упасть умудрился, что бок зацепил?

Крис щурится подозрительно, явно не веря его словам, но пояснять что бы то ни было Юри не собирается. Он и так последнее время был слишком беспечен. Да и сегодня ночью… Тот самый простачок бы закудахтал и потребовал Виктора сходить хотя бы в медкомнату отеля, а он просто завалился спать. Ещё и на заигрывания не повёлся, даже не смутился.

— Юри, — начинает Крис, и Юри хочется взвывать. Что это за спорт-то такой, что куда не плюнь то чужая разведка, то ещё что? Юри как-то всё меньше верится, что Крис просто обычный фигурист.

«Интересно, а Пхичит тоже чем-то таким занимается?» — приходит в сознание отстранённая мысль. — «Или Джей-Джей… Юрио ещё слишком молод для подобной возни».

— О чём-то секретничаете без меня? — не давая поговорить, уточняет выглянувший в приоткрытую дверь Виктор, а потом и вовсе выходит. Судя по всему, максимум, что он принял, — это душ. — Крис, оставь нас?

— Я думал, я тебе спинку потру, массажик сделаю, — игриво, в своей привычной манере дуется Крис, отвлекаясь. Юри пользуется этим, чтобы сесть в более удобную позу.

— Крис.

Юри наблюдает за тем, как Джакометти подчиняется, поднимаясь с застеленной кровати Виктора, на которой сидел. Хмурится, когда перед самой дверью Крис хлопает Виктора по плечу, и что-то очень тихо говорит, так, что Юри не слышит, и только затем выходит.

— Намазать? — интересуется Юри, когда за Крисом закрывается дверь. Виктор какое-то время смотрит непонимающе, а потом качает головой. — И о чём ты хотел говорить?

— Почему ты катал мою программу? — Вопрос удивляет Юри. Не о том Виктор хотел его спросить, явно не о том. Иначе бы не отсылал Криса из номера.

— Пытался тебя понять? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает он. — Почему ты прилетел и взялся меня тренировать?

— Потому что захотел? — в тон ему отзывается Виктор.

Вот теперь, пусть и ненадолго, в его взгляде появляются смешинки. Юри несколько мгновений откровенно любуется, а потом хмурится, когда тот снова становится серьёзным.

— После финала, исчезни.

— Тебя же тянет ко мне… — Виктор замолкает на полуслове. Выдыхает какое-то растерянное: — Что?

И на мгновение Юри кажется, что тот сейчас расплачется. Хочется залепить себе оплеуху, но сказанного не вернёшь, да и на дальнейшее отмалчивание нет больше времени.

— Тебя заказали. Отсчёт начнётся после финала Гран-При. Если, конечно, заказ не перенаправили.

Почему-то говорить всё это не страшно, а, скорее, стыдно. Просто не получается бояться Виктора, даже зная, что он ведёт двойную жизнь. С Крисом, после понимания, что тот тоже не так прост, мгновенно пришла настороженность, а тут…

Юри смотрит, как меняется лицо Виктора, и вздыхает. Ерошит волосы, зачёсывая их назад, но те, не скреплённые гелем, тут же пытаются вернуться обратно.

— Давай начистоту, — предлагает он, прислоняясь затылком к стене над изголовьем. Наблюдает, пряча собственный взгляд под ресницами. — Я знаю, чем ты занимаешься в свободное от льда время. Правда, не понимаю, откуда у тебя оно вообще есть с такими нагрузками. — Юри на мгновение замолкает, молчит и Виктор, то ли не зная, что сказать, то ли не желая. — На тебя поступил заказ. Кому-то ты в высоких кругах хвост прищемил. Сроки удалось отодвинуть, но терпение у них не резиновое, — Юри открывает глаза, видя, как напрягается Виктор. — Ты ведь не просто так упал?

— Нет. Маккачина траванули. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы я оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. — Юри кивает, глядя на то, как поджимает губы Виктор.

— Тебе стоит исчезнуть после финала, — снова напоминает Юри. — Если хочешь жить, то придётся уйти из спорта. Спешно.

— Или убрать тех, кто отправил заказ, — мечтательно улыбается Виктор, заставляя Юри стукнуться затылком об стену.

— Заказ будет выполнен раньше, — замечает Юри, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Хмурится какое-то время, а потом смотрит на присевшего рядом Виктора.

Юри понимает, что если он будет помогать ему, то пойдёт на корм рыбам. Варианта два и оба они не из приятных. Только в первом пострадает он сам, во втором — вся семья. Есть ещё и третий, но Виктор похоже не жаждет оставлять лёд.

— Есть один вариант. При нём мы выиграем тебе время и ты сможешь кататься дальше.

— Какой? — Виктор, судя по взгляду, не особо рассчитывает на этот вариант и всё продумывает сам, но Юри не может не предложить.

— Сделаем вид, что я, будучи пьяным, подскользнулся в душе. У тебя будет алиби — фуршет после награждения, на котором ты будешь присутствовать до самого конца, тогда как я уйду раньше. Но после этого действовать придётся быстро, Виктор. Они пришлют следующего.

Задумавшись над деталями Юри не успевает среагировать, когда Виктор хватает его за лодыжку и тянет к себе.

Мгновение и Виктор уже сидит на его бёдрах, прижимая руки к кровати. Юри даже понять ничего не успевает. Словно и не работал много лет киллером. Только хмурится, но выбраться не пытается. Смотрит в льдистые глаза понимая, что пропал. Давно уже и бесповоротно. Ещё тогда, будучи ребёнком и только начиная делать всё более уверенные шаги на льду. Тогда, когда Виктор был всего лишь кумиром маленького мальчика.

— Суицидник долбаный, — шипит Виктор по-русски, заставляя Юри растерянно хлопнуть ресницами и выдать глупое:

— А?

Судя по тону Виктора тот говорит что-то достойное Юрио, но никак не привычное ему самому.

Его маске, поправляет себя Юри.

— Я. Не. Позволю. Тебе. Умереть, — раздельно, чуть ли не по слогам произносит Виктор уже по-английски и наклоняется ближе.

Губы у Виктора действительно жёсткие. Такие, какими Юри запомнил их после того быстрого поцелуя у всех на виду. А ещё требовательные и вместе с тем нежные.

Юри позволяет чужому языку проскользнуть внутрь. Целует в ответ так, словно сражается, а когда Виктор отпускает руки, тут же проскальзывает ладонями под халат.

— И ты не боишься? — уточняет Юри, когда Виктор чуть отстраняется, чтобы развязать узел на поясе. — Я же должен тебя убить.

— А ты? — в тон ему отзывается Виктор, скидывая с плеч халат и забираясь руками под пижамную кофту. — Я ведь могу после всего этого тебя убить.

— Я же сам предлагал нечто подобное, — напоминает Юри, проводя пальцами по напряжённой головке и собирая смазку.

— Мазохист, — ворчит Виктор снова по-русски и стонет, когда Юри в отместку за незнакомое слово проталкивает в него сразу два пальца. Разводит их ножницами, растягивая тугие стенки, и улыбается, когда Виктор откидывает голову назад, почти так же, как и мечтал Юри.

— Презервативов нет, — напоминает Юри, когда Виктор, неловко изогнувшись, стягивает с него пижамные штаны куда-то к коленям. — Как и смазки. Я не рассчитывал…

Виктор отмахивается и лишь сползает ниже. До Юри, не привыкшего к такому, доходит слишком поздно. Даже задушенное: «Стой!» срывается с губ уже после того, как Виктор насаживается на него ртом.

Юри сам предложил осмотреть достопримечательности, но сейчас уже почти готов пожалеть об этом. Мало того, что они прошлись по самым известным местам, так Виктор его потом ещё и по магазинам потащил. Правда, что примечательно, почти все вещи могли пригодиться.

В отличие от Юри, впервые оказавшегося в Барселоне, Виктор знал, где и что искать, так что в пакетах под вполне невинными шмотками и безделушками лежали купленные за наличность вещи.

— После всего, — тихо шепчет на ухо Виктор, приобняв Юри за плечи. — Отправимся сначала куда-нибудь в глушь, где нас никто не знает. А потом через какое-то время перейдём границу с новыми документами.

«Осталось только решить, как мы исчезнем», кивает Юри, но вслух так ничего и не произносит. Оглядывается только и на мгновение сбивается с шага. До него только сейчас доходит, что скоро наступит Рождество. Последнее Рождество в его жизни, если что-то пойдёт не так и придётся выигрывать время. А ещё день рождения у Виктора…

Идея приходит почти мгновенно. Юри понимает, что это глупо и, может быть, даже бессмысленно, потому что такой подарок — это более чем приметная вещь, но остановится не может. Залетает в ювелирный магазин так, словно у него за спиной выросли крылья. Ему даже кажется, что он на какое-то мгновение ощущает их: крепкие, сильные. Чёрные с кроваво-красными вкраплениями, потому что у такого, как он, не может быть белых.

— Это просто талисман, чтобы всё получилось, — оправдывается Юри, надевая кольцо растерянному Виктору на палец. Отворачивается, когда ловит в его взгляде лёгкий намёк на смешинки, и вздрагивает, когда Виктор сам тянется и аналогично надевает второе кольцо, только уже на его палец.

— Не только у меня должно получиться, — замечает Виктор, заставляя Юри снова смотреть себе в глаза, а потом тянется и едва ощутимо целует в уголок губ.

Выводы об обручении делают уже другие. Это даже было бы смешно, не зазвони ночью телефон. Виктор снова в душе, так что Юри не торопится. Слушает вибрацию своего телефона и равнодушно смотрит на дисплей. Потом всё-таки принимает вызов, не желая ещё больше злить заказчика, и получает вопрос, на который совершенно не хочется отвечать.

— Это что такое?

— Глупая случайность, — подобрав под себя ноги отзывается Юри. — Просто талисманы на выигрыш. Знаете ли, не хочу снова оказаться последним в финале.

— Он рядом? — уточняет заказчик спустя несколько секунд тишины.

— В душе и не слышит.

— Хорошо. — В этот раз молчание длится дольше, и Юри от него прошибает озноб. — Но если ты решил нас кинуть… Выбирай, что тебе важнее: он или семья.

Гудков после отключения собеседника нет, но Юри они какое-то время чудятся. Короткие, обрывистые, лихорадочные, словно звук капель крови из открытой раны.

Когда Виктор выходит из душа, принеся с собой клубы влажного пара, Юри так и сидит на постели, сжимая телефон в руке до побелевших костяшек.

— Что случилось, Юри? — Он чувствует прикосновение сначала к рукам, потом к лицу. Пальцы Виктора чуть влажные и горячие после душа, но они как нельзя лучше возвращают в реальность. У Юри даже получается улыбнуться. И соврать.

— Всё хорошо, Виктор. Ты не против спать на одной постели?

— А как же иначе? Мы же теперь женаты, — Виктор насмешничает, но Юри видит, как напряжённо тот смотрит. Видит, но предпочитает закрыть на это глаза. У них есть ещё несколько суток.

Юри просыпается с мыслью, что это последний день. Последний раз он выйдет на лёд под шум и овации толпы. Последний раз его имя прозвучит из динамиков, разносясь на весь стадион. А потом будет ещё несколько суток, чтобы всё закончить. Жаль только, что с родителями попрощаться не удастся. Как и с Юко и Нишигори. Ни с кем…

Он закрывает глаза и, сняв защиту с лезвий, выходит на лёд. Сейчас ему кажется, что все они, все те, кто остаются здесь, в прошлом, — рядом, и это придаёт уверенность.

Уверенность ровно на то время, что требуется, чтобы откатать программу. В этот момент всё словно застывает, но ненадолго. Ещё несколько вдохов, и время снова набирает скорость. Несётся так, что Юри не успевает реагировать и ненадолго выпадает из него. Объявление победителей, объяснение с Виктором на глазах у всех, показательная и аэропорт. Всё это словно не с ним, словно мимо.

— Сэр, вам что-нибудь нужно? — Юри убирает руку от лица, только сейчас осознавая, что всё время после взлёта прижимался губами к кольцу.

— Нет, спасибо. Мне ничего не нужно, — он ждёт, пока дежурно улыбнувшаяся стюардесса уйдёт подальше, и только после этого откидывается на спинку кресла. Взгляд за окно ничем не помогает. Там только белые облака, скрывающие землю внизу, и ничего больше. Они не расскажут, как всё прошло.

Юри отворачивается и прикрывает глаза.

 

Из аэропорта они выходят в разные двери. Уже начинается посадка на нужный Юри самолёт, но время ещё есть. Тут делов-то… Только и надо сменить верхнюю одежду да обойти камеры, расположение которых они изучали вместе в отеле перед показательными.

Он нагоняет Виктора у одного из мостов, высматривает среди прохожих Криса, который согласился помочь в этой рисковой авантюре, и, только заметив того вдали, ускоряет шаг.

— Ты уверен? — выдыхает едва слышно, приобнимая за пояс и утягивая поближе к перилам. Делать всё надо быстро, но он всё тянет, ибо до дрожи в коленях боится облажаться и навредить. — Со всеми успел попрощаться?

— Всё будет в порядке, — обещает Виктор. — Я хорошо плаваю. Но я не могу сам себя сбросить, так что давай.

В голосе Виктора слышится улыбка, и Юри доверяется. На глазах у проходящих мимо людей он окончательно подталкивает Виктора к перилам моста и заставляет его перевалиться наружу. Туда, где течёт холодная вода, но достаточно глубоко, чтобы не удариться, и нет омутов, что могут затащить. Чуть дальше — есть, но Крис должен вытащить его раньше. По крайней мере, Юри на это надеется, когда смотрит пару секунд, как изворачивается Виктор, чтобы войти в воду под правильным углом.

Уходит Юри не оглядываясь, спешит, пока ошеломлённая толпа не успевает начать действовать, а в аэропорт возвращается запыхавшийся и мокрый, словно сам искупался.

Юри выдыхает и сильнее сжимает кулаки. Узнать, успешно ли прошло дело и жив ли Виктор, в ближайшее время он не сможет.

В аэропорту его уже ждут. Юри замечает ненавязчивую слежку почти сразу, как получает свой багаж. Сердце пропускает удар, а горло сжимает спазм. Если их план раскрыт, то по следу Виктора пустят другого человека, а его, вместе со всей семьёй и близкими людьми, уберут.

Юри сглатывает и идёт всё к той же двери, оставляя багаж у самого порога и проходя коридор с пустыми руками. У него нет доказательств случившегося, у него ничего нет, но так было и с другими жертвами, что когда-то были его заказами.

— Вызывали? — входя в кабинет, уточняет Юри.

— Проходи.

Глядя на довольное лицо сидящего перед ним человека, отступает страх. Если бы они что-то хотя бы заподозрили, то приём был бы другим. Совсем другим. А значит, всё прошло успешно. И вместо страха душу затапливает ледяная ненависть. Хочется достать пистолет, которого и в помине нет, как в этом кабинете, так и в коридоре за ним, и нажать на спуск. Позволить пуле проделать аккуратную дыру в этом лысом черепе и разнести его к чертям.

— Всё носишь? — человек с усмешкой кивает на кольцо, поблескивающее на пальце в свете единственной лампы, и качает головой. — И долго будет продолжаться этот фарс с любовью? Ведь ты его совсем недавно убил. Хочешь полюбоваться?

Юри делает шаг вперёд, чуть склоняясь к развёрнутому к нему ноутбуку. На экране в беззвучном воспроизведении любительская запись того, что случилось несколько часов назад. Напряжённое лицо Виктора, приоткрытые в выдохе губы. Он не кричал, когда переваливался через перила моста. Юри это доподлинно известно.

— Отлично сработано, хоть и немного грязно, но это куда как лучше чем пуля в лоб.

Старик замолкает, но Юри кажется, что он слышит продолжение этого монолога: «Так он успел гораздо больше понять», и непонятно, то ли это генерирует усталый мозг, то ли Юри просто поймал отголосок недосказанного.

— Поздравляю с возвращением в фигурное катание. Деньги получишь, как обычно. Передохни пока.

Старик возвращает к себе ноутбук и головы больше не поднимает. Юри несколько секунд смотрит, представляя кровавые ошмётки вместо лысой головы, а затем разворачивается и выходит плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Только ловя такси, Юри понимает, что колени нещадно дрожат.

_Несколько месяцев спустя._

Старенький чёрный внедорожник, местами испачканный, а кое-где поцарапанный, но всё ещё вполне бодрый, сворачивает на очередном повороте, ведущем в горы, и останавливается. В первый момент Юри тянется к дверце, но она всё ещё заблокирована, так что приходится оборачиваться к сидящему на месте водителя Крису. Тот смотрит хмуро и вместе с тем обеспокоенно.

— У вас есть план?

Юри пожимает плечами, но, видя, что Криса это не успокаивает, всё-таки отвечает нормально:

— План был у Виктора. У него какие-то знакомые есть, — хмыкает и откидывает голову на подголовник. — У него, оказывается, везде знакомые есть.

— И ты не боишься? — уточняет Крис снимая блокировку.

— А мне нечего бояться, — Юри выходит из машины и достаёт с заднего сидения большой рюкзак. Заглядывает обратно в машину, чтобы добавить спокойно: — Я ведь умер.

— А семья? Родные?

— А они живы. И будут оставаться такими до тех пор, пока все будут считать нас с Виктором мертвецами, — Юри смотрит какое-то время на спокойного Криса и кивает ему на прощание. — Успехов на льду. Завоюй себе золото.

Юри не ждёт ответа, хлопает дверцей машины, оставаясь снаружи. Дожидается, пока та развернётся и скроется за тем самым поворотом откуда и приехала, а уже потом полной грудью вдыхает морозный воздух.

Здесь всё ещё лежит снег, хотя там, позади, уже начала подступать весна. Самым тяжелым было даже не умереть, а выбраться из Японии. А ещё взорвать к чертям собачьим бывшего босса, да так, чтобы подставить тех, кто, как он выяснил, имел непосредственную связь с заказом Виктора.

Юри жмурится, вспоминая короткий полёт и холодную, едва ли не ледяную воду, сомкнувшуюся у него над головой, и как перехватило горло от паники, когда он решил, что не сможет выплыть.

— Не стой столбом, замёрзнешь. — Слышится насмешливый, но такой родной голос, что сердце ёкает в груди. Юри тут же распахивает глаза, чтобы убедиться, это не слуховые галлюцинации, это действительно Виктор. Он на всякий случай ещё и щипает себя, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что ещё и не спит. — Не мираж, успокойся. Идём.

Виктор смеётся, а Юри даже дышится сразу легче. Он мягко улыбается, глядя на поправляющего шарф Виктора, и срывается с места.

Прежняя их жизнь закончена, осталась там, позади, но благодаря этому они сейчас живы и могут быть вместе. И пусть Виктору пришлось ещё больше постричься и покраситься в чёрный. Оставить Маккачина у родителей Юри и всё-таки отказаться от карьеры фигуриста. А самому Юри — окончательно избавиться от очков и масок. Пусть за спиной в быстром доступе закреплён боевой пистолет, а впереди ждёт заснеженная дорога и неизвестность. Всё в порядке, пока рядом идёт тот, кто прочно обосновался в сердце уже много лет назад.

— Там впереди охотничий домик. Ничего так, приличный довольно. Переночуем, а утром пойдём дальше.

— Хорошо, — Юри тянет руку и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Виктора. Сжимает их, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий. Реальный, а не плод измученного сознания.

— Как добрался? — поглаживая пальцами по костяшкам, уточняет Виктор и тянет Юри за собой чуть в сторону. Туда, где едва заметно виднеется тропинка вверх.

— Хорошо. Крис помог.

— Надо будет его поблагодарить. Когда устроимся.

Впереди действительно виднеется небольшой бревенчатый дом, а рядом с ним стоит старый, ещё более потрёпанный жизнью, чем тот, на котором Юри сюда приехал, внедорожник. Из печной трубы валит белый дым, и внутри разливается тепло, постепенно отогревая ледяную дыру, что, оказывается, была там всё это время.

— Я тут уже несколько дней, наловчился готовить на печи…

«Маккачина только жаль нет. Ему бы здесь понравилось» — слышится в повисшем молчании, и Юри кивает, соглашаясь. Маккачина действительно не хватает, но родители о нём позаботятся.

Юри снова догоняет ушедшего вперёд Виктора и, обняв его за плечи, зарывается носом в шарф, чтобы дотянуться до шеи. Целует под самым ухом, заставляя вздрагивать и смеяться, и довольно прикрывает глаза, продолжая идти к дому.

У них всё обязательно будет хорошо.


End file.
